


In Which Combeferre Gets Stuck in a Tree

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really need more than the title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Combeferre Gets Stuck in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I wrote in like, 10 minutes.  
> Sorry.

It had been one of those simple moments-- he'd seen something interested and had been unable to stop himself from going after it. This time it had been a bird's nest, one that he suspected was possibly from some rare species. And thus he approached, beginning his ascent up the tree carefully. His coat was left on the ground with his hat, sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

It was with careful concentration that he finally reaches his destination, pulling himself up to sit at the base of the branch and lean forward to see the nest. There were no eggs there, much to his disappointment. He would have to come by to see if the birds who had built the nest would return.

But that was a problem for later. For the moment, he would have to get out of the tree. Combeferre looked down with a frown, reaching up to grip a branch as he studied the options he could take to get down. 

But of course since he was currently out of luck, Enjolras and Courfeyrac chose that moment to walk past on their way from the school. And seeing as one could never miss a person sitting in a tree, they looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Enjolras, Courfeyrac," Combeferre greeted them with a nod and as much dignity as one could muster while stuck in a tree.

"Combeferre," Enjolras returned the nod while Courfeyrac stared quietly for a few moments. The warning glare from Combeferre was obvious, and ignored, for a few moments later Courfeyrac was doubled over in laughter, shaking his head at the sight before them.

"Combeferre really-- I believe this is more ridiculous than when you swam to the middle of the lake in an attempt to see the swans," Courfeyrac's voice was thick with laughter, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye when he looked back up at the other.

Combeferre sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest with a faint blush to his cheeks. "There is nothing ridiculous about this, Courfeyrac. I was simply attempting to study a nest closely."

Courfeyrac merely continued to laugh, while Enjolras watched the scene with a smile as he observed it all. "You know Combeferre, it's not a far jump. You would probably be able to make it with no difficulty if you simply drop down. Perhaps a sore ankle if you land wrong."

Combeferre nodded at his friend's words, ignoring Courfeyrac's laughter as he studied the drop. He shifted before he dropped down, wincing slightly from the jar of the impact. He grabbed his coat and hat from the branch where he had left them and fell into step beside his friends, ignoring the laughter still coming from Courfeyrac.


End file.
